


honey, don't feed it (it will come back)非养勿饲（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Frank需要一个人帮他照料狗（在他一路向北把一间装满海洛因的仓库以及海洛因贩子们炸上天期间），而Matt正是不二的合适人选。Matt还在挣扎着从旧事阴影里爬出来，而Foggy曾经对他说他应该养条狗——那时候他以为Matt鼻青脸肿只是因为不当心（那时候Foggy还肯跟他说话）。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honey, don't feed it (it will come back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686383) by [Eustace (Sibylline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylline/pseuds/Eustace). 



> *配对是夜魔侠惩罚者。目前无差，看不出攻受  
> *原作上次更新是两年前；作者说故事仍有下文，说希望自己最终能回到这个故事上来。但目前故事就是个未完结，已贴出三章。因为故事不是特别重情节性，所以不必太执著，假装它完结了也未尝不可  
> *标题比较长，honey, don't feed it (it will come back)——节选自Hozier的歌曲，It Will Come Back。表面的意思是不要给野生动物喂食，喂熟了它会再来。引申开当然还有比喻的意思在  
> *原作标签包括：Max无意中充当了情绪慰藉犬；主角们不擅长处理感情；Matt Murdock需要获得拥抱；但事实上他暂时获得了一只狗；虐心；怎么可能不虐心；罗马天主教；怎么可能不涉及天主教；PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）  
> *时间线接DD第二季后  
> *因为目前原文只有三章，所以译文预计三发完结（什么时候发就随缘了，但我这种急性子一般也拖沓不到一年开外）

honey, don't feed it (it will come back) 非养勿饲

作者：Eustace (Sibylline)

原作地址：[url][/url]

   
现在是周二的上午。Matt还在努力挣扎着从Nelson与Murdock解散的阴影里爬出来。更确切点说，他在花大量的时间躺在沙发上和/或冥想，指望这两件事（或者其中一件）能帮他那几根断掉的肋骨和一只折断的手腕愈合得快一点。Claire对他说他需要三天时间，但她这话说少了。Claire还对他说赶紧麻溜地从十字架上下来——噢，他有在努力的。但已经过去三天了，他既没有复活也没有得到救赎：他的头依然疼得要死，手腕也还是断着的。  
    
但这不妨碍他听到Frank Castle到访的声音——从Frank走进公寓楼门厅时他就听到了。而且，他还听到Frank携带了什么东西。老天在上，如果Frank过来是冲他脑袋开枪的，Matt搞不好会谢谢他，只要Frank动手够利落。（这个可能性并不大，鉴于迄今为止Frank已经花了那么多力气确保他活着。不过，涉及Frank，谋杀永远是个无法被彻底排除的可能性。）Matt身上穿着大学时候的一条宽松便裤和一件破旧帽衫。好吧，那其实是Foggy的帽衫，那又如何。它那么柔软，因为被人穿了很多次而舒适合体（尽管帽衫上已经不再保有Foggy的味道了；他洗过帽衫，在他第三次把血弄到帽衫上之后）。在Frank跨过五层楼梯的距离从门厅走到他门口的这段时间里，他想着是不是该起来换身衣服，但最终，就像他最近对待许多——其实是大多数——事情的态度，他决定：[i][b]管他妈的[/b][/i]。他直接起身去应门。   
   
还没走到门口，Matt已经听到了除Frank呼吸声之外的喘气声。Frank闻起来满身血腥味，而且他带了条狗。当然，只有后一点是件稀罕事。

“你好啊，Frank。你闻起来满身血腥味。你怎么带了条狗？”Frank双肩绷得都快格格响了。Matt听得到他的指关节咔吧直响：陈旧的骨折伤加上现在紧握的双手。  
   
Frank盯着Matt；他预期得到的是直奔面门的拳头，而非近乎欢迎的姿态。Matt是左手而非右手打着石膏。而且他打着石膏也能够给Frank的脸（以及Matt自己还未痊愈的骨头）造成点儿伤害，如果他想的话。但他[i][b]不想[/b][/i]。而且，没错，早些时候，Matt终于投降了：他吞下Claire给他的若干止疼药中的一片。也许这就是为什么他现在觉得自己动作迟缓不稳仿佛在水下行动，这就是为什么他嘴巴和大脑之间的过滤器好像突然消失得无影无踪。  
   
“这是Max。”听到自己的名字，Max粗短的尾巴摇来摆去，甩在门上啪啪响。唔，是啊，[i][b]这句话[/b][/i]的确是告诉了他狗叫什么名字没有错，可是完全没回答他的问题哇。   
   
“你应该进来。你身上的是你自己的血还是别人的？”Frank犹豫了半秒钟才走进来。即使进来了，他也只是逗留在闭上的门内，杵在玄关处，他身边的狗咻咻地抽着鼻子。  
   
“别人的。”那句话是半个谎言，然而Frank的脉搏节奏几乎没有乱。浑身浴血对Frank来说有可能已经是家常便饭了，所以他根本不会有意识地把这句话视为撒谎。  
   
“你可以在沙发上坐。反正已经这样了，再添一道血痕也不打紧。”Matt脚步轻飘飘地走向厨房。“你想喝咖啡，还是啤酒？”  
   
“现在是早上十点钟。”  
   
“那就是说咖啡喽？”他给Frank倒了一杯咖啡。这天早上，他泡了点公平贸易有机单品的网红玩意儿，而且咖啡口感还真不错，一旦你克服了身为咖啡势利眼的羞惭。[i][b]该死[/b][/i]，他刚刚把脑子里跑的话说出口了。Matt咬紧牙关，把他意识流一样的思绪锁在自己脑袋内。Frank喝黑咖啡，Matt记得这一点。现在，Frank坐在沙发上，那条狗，那条叫Max的狗，则在地板上，坐在Frank的一只脚上，仿佛它能这样利用身体阻止Frank起身和感知他。叫Max的狗那么天真，一点都不懂得人性。（不过讲真，Matt也不懂人性；然而Matt并不天真。）  
   
“你这是吃过什么吗？”Frank端起咖啡。他砂砾一样低哑的声音里有一丝真诚的担忧。“吃过药，还是脑袋上又吃了一颗子弹？”  
   
“Claire给了我点儿止疼药。比我预料中的劲儿大，它们。我是说它。而我不知道。我不觉得我喜欢止疼药。说起来，我没让别人射中我脑袋过，你是唯一的一个。这我记得可清楚哩。”这句话让他赢得了Frank的一声低笑。Matt坐在扶手椅上——扶手椅比他记忆里的舒服许多，他可以就这么坐在扶手椅里到地老天荒，他心想。他感觉身上的骨头都被抽掉了。但Frank就在这里，双肩紧绷，下巴也紧绷，全身上下散发着紧张。如果Frank继续那么下死劲儿地攥着马克杯，马克杯会被他捏碎的，那可是个浪费：浪费杯子，也浪费咖啡。  
   
人们说，在审讯的时候有一种技巧：保持沉默，一言不发。这比你以为得要难，有点像是‘我们都是木头人不许说话不许动’的游戏。你身上作为正常人的那一面在沉默维持到第七秒的时候便开始不安，等到第十秒的时候你会忍不住开口说话，就为了把空白给填满。很多时候，你会把心里努力想要[i][b]隐瞒[/b][/i]的话语脱口说出来。这一招在很多地方都奏效，譬如心理治疗师的办公室，教堂的忏悔室，还有飞机上。  
   
但这些规则似乎并不适用于Frank。  
   
Matt深吸一口气。“把你的咖啡喝了。还有，跟我说说你怎么带了条狗过来。”  
   
“从爱尔兰人手里抢过来的。”Frank沉默了一分钟，然后才接着说：“他们用它来斗狗。觉得它不行。其实它不是不能打。它只是不愿意[i][b]为他们[/b][/i]战斗。所以，我带它走了，除此之外没别的办法。它这样的狗送到收容所去是会被杀掉的。”是啊，Matt知道收容所的运作方式：人们一看到这些伤疤和伤口就会认为，这不是家养犬，这是会咬人的那种，然后就直接把它给毙了。狗那么多，谁有空去了解伤疤之下的故事。“但现在，唔。我还有事情要料理，得有个人照顾它。而它喜欢你。”  
   
Frank认为这条狗喜欢他，所依据的基础是——Matt猜——当他擅闯Frank公寓的时候，Max没有咬掉他一只手或者一条腿。Matt不忍心告诉Frank，只要一把狗粮和和善的只言片语，这条狗就会被收买。（Matt倒是一点都不怪它）  
   
这就是Frank Castle此行的原因：Frank Castle忍住骄傲低下头，为了一条狗。驱动我们的往往是多么奇怪的事情啊。Matt简直能因此笑出声来，但Frank不会高兴的：Frank不会明白Matt并不是在笑他。没问题，Matt心想。Foggy曾经对他说，他应该养一条狗。当然了，Foggy那会儿说这个是因为他还以为Matt鼻青脸肿只是因为不当心。那时候，他还以为Matt只不过是需要一些帮助引导他克服这个世界上肉眼可见的困难。那时候，Foggy还认为Matt配获得引导。  
   
“没问题。”照料一条狗不是什么大事，但是话说回来，Matt连他自己都照顾不好，Frank却放心把一条狗交托给他。Frank终于抿了一小口咖啡。他发出了一个小小的惊讶的声音，就连Matt也只是勉强听到而已，但这个声音更进一步证实了Matt的推测：Frank饮用那些糟糕的、尝起来跟热硫酸和尘埃一个样的速溶咖啡完全是出于自我折磨。Matt对这个习惯相当熟悉，因为他自己对此也颇有心得。如果他们能够无心无欲一无所求，那么事情会更容易一些，尽管这样会让他们身上的人味儿更稀薄一点（话说回来，这本来就是目的所在）。[color=Silver]（作者注*“如果他们能够无心无欲一无所求，那么事情会更容易一些，尽管这样会让他们身上的人味儿更稀薄一点”这句话是从Shitty Horoscopes（[url]https://shittyhoroscopeszine.tumblr.com[/url]）处偷天换日过来的）[/color]  
   
“没问题，我可以做这事儿。但我想我得先问清楚，Frank，你要去料理的是什么事呢。”  
   
“这是项单人的工作。”  
   
“是那种最终让你落得被人用胶带绑在椅子上、脚上多出一个电钻钻出的大洞的工作不？”  
   
“你这是在担心我么，小红？”这句话里有讽刺，有那种漫不经心的‘滚你妈的，干你屁事’的口吻。但从他紧张起来的样子，Matt可以判断他同时也在生气。而且，Matt不知道Frank想要怎样的答案。Matt甚至不知道真实的答案是什么。  
   
“我问这个问题是因为我打着石膏没办法穿我的防弹连体衣。所以，如果你不准备告诉我足够的细节让我确信你不是因为你觉得你这次死定了才把狗留给我，我会去厨房用我在柜子里找到的任何工具把石膏敲碎。我会给Karen或者Foggy打电话让他们照顾Max，因为，我打赌他俩总归至少有一个人还愿意接我电话。然后，我就会跟踪你过去。”  
   
“你打算带着你吃过止疼药之后晕乎乎的脑子在纽约的天台上跑酷？”  
   
“如果你非要用这个词的话，是啊，这正是我打算做的那种蠢事。”  
   
“我准备收拾铁匠留下来的一些烂摊子。有些低端的人渣还在售卖从他手里流出来的海洛因。他们把货藏在北边的一座仓库里，我想。但我得花点儿时间才能在不惊动他们的情况下跟踪到确切位置，然后我准备把仓库炸上天。你听了还满意么，小红？还是说你准备再给我上一堂课教导我杀人是多么罪大恶极的事情？”  
   
“你准备再给我上一堂课跟我说‘希望’也不过是个四字词语么？现在，跟我说说要怎样照料你的狗。”[color=Silver]（*四字词语指shit，去你妈的）[/color]  
   
Max吃狗粮，或者随便什么。它不挑食。早上给它一碗，晚上给它一碗。但你得跟它说开饭了它才会开吃；它会等待允许。它会冲着陌生人叫，但你冲他嘘一声它就会安静。（此时，Frank嘘了一声作为演示）它不咬人——除非你命令它咬人。它是训练有素的狗，Frank说。他把狗绳递给Matt，双手捧住Max的大脸，让它乖乖的，告诉它他会回来的——活像那狗能听懂似的；又或者，他不仅仅是在冲着狗说话。Frank问Matt还有没有任何问题。这时，Matt的一只手正抚过狗的肩胛骨：Max结实的肌肉之上覆盖着短短的有光泽的毛，身上到处都是星星点点的伤疤组织。Matt回答不，他没有问题。但这是句谎言。他有问题，只不过不是和狗有关的问题，比如说，[i][b]你为什么会信任我？[/b][/i]  
   
Frank迟疑了，没有迟疑得特别久，但足够Matt留意到。他还有话想说。但他没说。  
   
“谢谢你的咖啡，小红。”他把马克杯留在咖啡桌上，然后越过开着的窗子，从消防梯离开。Max的视线尾随着他到窗口，往外看，然后哀伤地呜咽了一声，因为战地靴踩着金属的消防梯渐行渐远。  
   
Matt不知道刚刚算不算是他给了Frank谋杀的默许，那会不会把他变成同谋。但他早就是同谋了，不是么？自从他拒绝扣下扳机，自从他选择了Frank而非Grotto，自从伸张公义和报复私仇之间的所有界限在鲜血中变得模糊，自从救赎换来的是本该冲他来的胸脯上致命一刀。  
   
那天，在天台上，Frank曾经对他说，他会做[i][b]必须做的事情[/b][/i]。那只是半个答案，甚至都算不上答案。一个对自己生死置之度外的男人，一个第二天可能就会死掉的男人，他怎么会去努力照顾一条狗？这个男人曾经向满满一法庭的人慷慨陈词，试图说服他们，他就是个禽兽，因为，他自己差不多是笃信这一点的。但Matt搞不懂哪有禽兽会去救一条狗。除非说，一旦你给什么东西取了名字，你就背负了责任，而就履行责任而言，Frank向来一丝不苟。     
   
他心里漫想着不知道Frank是不是以前也养过狗。曾经。在天翻地覆之前。郊区里的Frank（就好像仙境里的爱丽丝，像是某个半真半幻的世界）。[i][b]无法想象[/b][/i]是他的第一反应。但他其实是可以想象的。他可以想象那个时候的Frank的样子：家前面铺着草坪，家里是一盒一盒的麦片还有蜡笔而非子弹；头发没有推得短到紧贴头皮，眼睛附近和手指关节处没有淤青，笑起来牙齿上不会沾着血，闻起来像是新鲜青草和须后水或者其他什么味道但绝不会是汗水和枪油，还浑然不觉他的生活可以经历怎样的剧痛。   
   
Matt让狗跳上沙发，然后他闭上眼睛。狗贴着Matt的身体在他的膝盖后面躺下。Matt沉入了浅眠。  
   
[hr]

过了一阵子，止疼药的效力过去了，但Matt身边仍有一只狗。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

过了一阵子，止疼药的效力过去了，但Matt身边仍有一只狗。  
   
早上已然过去，客厅被下午三四点钟的阳光暖意包围。Matt舒展身躯，碰到了Frank留下的狗绳。Max小步跑过来，全神贯注地坐着，尾巴在木地板上敲打，像是一只节拍器。  
   
绕着街区走了一圈，他们又回到了起始的地方。现在喂狗时间到。Matt给了Max狗粮，然后开始用平底锅煎牛排；他动手之前问自己饿不饿，但他不知道答案。所以，他先喂狗，再喂自己；狗的饥饿感要比他自己的饥饿感可靠。他逆着肉的纹路，将牛排切成一细条一细条，煎过头的边缘和一圈脂肪留给Max。噢，是啊，他在贿赂这条狗，不过Frank没必要知道。他并不是试图讨Max的喜欢，只不过是因为Max的每一口咬下去都传递着纯粹的喜悦：它的双耳竖起如旗帜，尾巴摆得那么用力，半个身体都在跟着摇。纯粹[i][b]幸福[/b][/i]的具象化，就因为几口食物这么简单的小事——对Matt来说这多少有点神迹的意味。  
   
也许，Matt之所以这么惊奇是因为他习惯于忽略他身体发出的信号。他总是无视他的蜥蜴脑提出的要求，直到它懒得再告诉他他想要什么。睡眠是奢侈，食物是机器的燃油：再来上三杯咖啡，把刚刚吃下去的能量棒冲下肚。咖啡是咖啡机里出来的，喝到嘴里一股电池酸液加上郭瓦纳斯运河水的味道，能量棒则完全像粉笔。[color=Silver]（*纽约有名的污水河）[/color]  
   
等他把碗碟清洗干净，他发现Frank的空咖啡杯放在水槽边上。当他洗涤杯子的时候，他努力大力擦去他递咖啡过去时Frank的指尖擦过他手指的若有若无的触觉，把Frank想说但没有说的话——不管是什么内容——连同洗涤后的脏水一起冲进下水道。  
   
他喜欢网红咖啡，真的。他希望Frank也喜欢。他需要知道Frank是不是也具有同样的弱点（有想要的东西，这就叫做弱点。棍叟以前是这么教导他的。而[i][b]需要[/b][/i]是又一个四字词语，跟[i][b]希望[/b][/i]一样。）  
   
[i][b]大脑控制身体。大脑控制身体。大脑控制身体。[/b][/i]  
   
但什么东西控制大脑呢？  
   
有很多种方式可以叫停混乱不堪的思绪。冥想是其中之一。另一种方法是穿上他的战服，上到天台，在黑暗中潜行，竖着耳朵捕捉打斗的声音，收束心神，完全专注于对手身体的移动，捕捉枪离开枪套或者牛仔裤后腰时的摩擦，倾听刀锋破空的声音。这些是另一种冥想，只不过对象专一：只有武器和拳头的挥动，以及心跳、喘气和血液涌动声。但他的手腕还打着石膏，所以，他的战服也只能安稳地睡在它的小小坟墓里。  
   
于是他把自己的思绪转向其他工作。他从纽约法律援助协会接了几个案子，主要都是文书工作。协会很需要些头脑机敏的大活人协助，所以他申请了一点优先级被排在靠后位置的案子，那些无需出庭也无需以律所为单位承接的案子。他还没有准备好被人信赖，还没有准备好承担他人的期望。他也没有准备好被人看到他的黑眼圈然后追问他是不是安好（而他会露出牙齿，露出糊在脸上的虚伪微笑，回答说他没事他只是有点累，心里既盼望有人留意到他又希望无人来打扰）。  
   
于是，他接了廉租公寓里六岁哮喘儿童的案子：地毯长霉了，房东拒绝更换，而霉菌的孢子让小孩子一次又一次发病入院急诊。于是，Matt发律师函，威胁要让《身心障碍法案》来收拾他们。他援引法案原文，指出，更换一块地毯正属于为濒死经验远远超出正常同龄儿童的孩子所提供的[i][b]合理便利[/b][/i]。  
   
Matt感觉写着律师函的自己非常可悲，因为他真正应该做的是在天台上，[i][b]在现场[/b][/i]。但他压抑自己的怒火，让它转而渗入他笔下文字的字里行间。赎罪修行有很多种不同的方式：双膝跪倒诵念玫瑰经直到身体疼痛手指发麻；或者，撰写律师函，以法律为杠杆，将庞大体系的小小齿轮撬动那么一丁半点。如果你卯足劲而且运道足够好，那么，一丁半点的距离也许能让一个孩子活下来，在被她称为家的地方继续呼吸。但在一整套庞大体系里，这依然像是无尽长夜里一点幽暗微弱的烛光。他不断地撰写律师函。  
   
坐在这里，Matt的双手努力摸索法律的结点，直到他把它们变成为他所用的东西：一条绊线，一张网罗，一条绞索，或者一条生命线。在外面的某个地方，Frank此刻正穿行在幽暗的枝叶之间。他的双手稳定，仅仅在没有武器也没有目标的时候才会手指微微抽动。在外面，Frank看到的是战争，而某种意义上说，Matt是懂的。  
   
把世界看成战场更说得通：在战场上，人们要站队结阵营。所以有死亡，有鲜血，有火光。把事情看成战争更说得通：战争是可以赢的；战争是可以结束的。最终，至少总有人能活着回归故里。  
   
[hr]  
   
狗是有需要的，所以Matt设了闹钟，因为，他可以无视他自身——反正有他没他，日子可以那样过，但他不能够忽略狗的需要。Matt在早上八点舀出一碗狗粮。看到Max吃东西时的快乐，他简直有点心醉神迷。通常，他是不做早饭的，但如果他做早饭，Max可以跟着蹭上几口作为加餐，所以他炒了鸡蛋，让鸡蛋在滋滋响的黄油里翻动。  
   
Max坐在厨房跟大门之间的位置。这样，它既能够照看着大门，又能看到Matt，能看着他做吃的。Max似乎认定Matt的一举一动全都让它心醉着迷，但涉及食物的时候尤其如此。也许这就是人们为什么养狗，Matt心想。他一边思索一边咀嚼，并且给Max也留了一勺。  
   
Max想要去散个步。  
   
Matt带着狗去散了个步。  
   
太阳暖洋洋的，湿润泥土的气味混合着街上惯常的垃圾桶外加水泥味儿。不经意，Matt想起了艾略特：[i][b]四月是最残酷的月份，在死地上/养育出丁香，扰混了/回忆和欲望，用春雨/惊醒迟钝的根。[/b][/i]艾略特最终皈依了天主教，难以相信他会视复活为残酷。Max找到了某棵行道树的迟钝的根作为尿尿的地方。Matt内心嗤笑了一声。也许Max偏爱浪漫主义诗歌呢。[color=Silver]（*摘自《荒原》，本处采用赵毅衡的译本）[/color]  
   
Matt不怎么习惯温柔投在他后脖子上的阳光。少了新鲜瘀伤的疼痛和未吸收缝线的习习作痒，他的身体简直不像是他自己的；行走在阳光下皮肤上不带暗夜给他留下的记号让他感觉不对头。普通人的生活令他不自在，刺激着他所有隐藏的锋芒。他白天一直都在打盹，晚上则睡得极不安稳。他渴望天台上的行径，渴望有东西在他双拳之下碎裂的触感。  
   
Matt踢掉鞋子，躺回沙发上。所有的绕圈最终都以沙发为终点，就活像他的身体刚刚记起疲惫是什么滋味，于是它现在如同一个刚刚学会说[i][b]不[/b][/i]的孩子说得停不下来。Max坐在沙发边，前爪交叉，脸颊搁在爪子上，然后睡着了：狗与睡眠的关系从不复杂。而Matt流连在睡和醒之间的无人之地，脑子则在想：真奇怪。另外一个活物，另一套搏动的心跳，另两叶翕张着呼吸的肺叶，居然对公寓的气氛带来了如此巨大的变化。他以前从不觉得自己的公寓空荡荡。现在他不确定了。  
   
Matt告诉自己，别太习惯眼下的感觉。  
   
Matt在某个时间点睡过去了，然后又大口喘着惊醒。他在睡梦里咬破了嘴唇，舌尖上满满都是令人难受的味道。他不记得梦的内容，只记得负罪感带来的空虚疼痛和隐约的羞愧。Lantom神父跟他说过，[i][b]负罪感可以是好事，是灵魂在召唤我们采取行动，说明我们还有工作待完成。[/b][/i]然而采取什么行动呢？还有什么事是他能做的呢？  
   
他把这些问句问出了口。他不知道自己是不是在对Max说话。也许他是在自言自语。也许他在和上帝对话。不管是对谁，反正现在都没差，而且也都没有答案。Max只是用温柔的眼睛看着他，并且用鼻子顶着Matt的膝盖，然后叹息。  
   
Matt会考虑告解圣事，有时候会。他会好奇它有没有用。当他经过教堂的时候，他的脚步会变得迟疑，直到紧绷的狗绳拽着他往前。但是，口诵基督之名却不告解，这是重罪。希图赦免却不悔罪同样也是重罪。他不悔罪。  
   
他做过的那些事情——穿过Karen长发的他的手，她从药店里买的草莓味洗发水，她肌肤上雨水的味道，她在他指尖下的颤抖——肉欲是重罪。他可以厌恶自己的[i][b]欲求[/b][/i]。欲求就像发高烧一样让他晕眩灼热并且在当时那一刻深信：只要满足欲求人生便圆满。他可以憎恨自己一时兴起的欲求，但他无法憎恨那一刻的光明，就像在一间黑暗漏风的屋子里一簇跳动的火柴光。    
   
那些他没有做的事情——Frank在他的厨房里现身，而Matt太累，累到无法寻找一件武器扔过去将Frank手里的枪打飞。他太累，累到无法去说服他人他的行事方法才是蒙天使荣光。可是行好事让他父亲除了赢一场比赛之外还赢来黑暗巷子里的一颗穿颅子弹，行好事只是让Elektra被人用利刃穿胸，行好事只是让Matt伸出的手里抓了满手尘埃，因为，行好事永远都不够，而他做得永远都不够好。话说得有点绕，但意思反正是那个意思。  
   
他梦见了Elektra：她在切奶酪，而他一动不动地在她手下静静躺着。但她手握的不是切奶酪的刀。她很小心，避免刀切到他，而他却想要告诉她：他希望刀落在他身上。那一刀的本意并不是冲着她去的。她只是扬声大笑，带一点点怜悯，仿佛讨论本意毫无意义，仿佛并不是各种各样的本意一点一点慢慢铺陈起通向地狱的窄窄道路。

他惊醒过来，咳嗽着吞下他上翻的苦胆汁。 

[hr]

Matt想要躺在床上。  
   
Max想要去散个步。  
   
毛茸茸的Max伸出鼻子贴着Matt的耳廓，不满地冲他吐气。  
   
Matt带着狗去散了个步。  
   
那袋子狗粮快要吃完了，所以他们去了一家宠物店，依照店员的建议买了某种不含谷物的狗粮以及番薯和鸡肉，因为自从重建之后，地狱厨房就连狗粮都中产阶级化了。Matt给狗买了一条三角巾。收银机后面的女士说它是红色的，他想她不可能说假话。他想过询问店内有没有印着骷髅的三角巾，但现在是四月份，离万圣节还远，所以他买到的几率并不高。收银机后的女士说她此前从未见过比特犬担任导盲犬。Matt耸耸肩，说这条狗很特别——严格意义上说，他这话算不上是撒谎。他给Max戴上三角巾，而狗狗舔了舔他的手指尖。[color=Silver](*地狱厨房重建指漫威宇宙里的事件，即地狱厨房在纽约之战后的重建)[/color]  
   
[hr]  
   
头疼通常是在下午早间发作。Matt首先是感受到预兆：刺痛感悄悄爬上他手指尖。这给他足够时间回到公寓，坐下，为接下来的肆虐头疼做好准备。公寓楼后垃圾桶处玻璃碎裂的声音，冰箱压缩机开始运转，所有声音交杂在一起，让他无法忍受。狗的心跳比人的快。狗每分钟的呼吸次数比人的多。但有一个节奏稳定的声音可以听而不必去揣测其背后含义还是好的：对狗不需要动用测谎仪。  
   
发作时间有可能是五分钟，也有可能是两个小时。头疼起起伏伏，就像回归热发作一样。当头疼结束时，他命令自己的两条腿（已经麻木的两条腿）撑起来，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，用塑料袋把石膏套住，将皮肤上的汗液冲洗掉。他的身体叫嚣着想要背叛他：他的头余痛仍在，膝盖乏力。话说回来，他也没给过他的身体坚贞效忠的理由。他从来只是用力将身体推到极限，然后继续用力。[i][b]肉体终究软弱，唯有精神强大。[/b][/i]他曾经深信不疑。他真的曾经深信不疑。但现在，他开始觉得，恰是肉体领会物理定律领会得更好。[i][b]万事有起必有落。还是说必有融合？[/b][/i]他坐在浴缸里，双膝屈向胸口，抱住头。他父亲烈焰拳手想要他靠头脑而非靠拳头讨生活。没问题，他拿到了他的法学学位。但是“搏斗”在他的血脉里流淌，所以，不管是动嘴皮子还是挥拳头，他总是会对人施加伤害。但最近，他是在和自己搏斗。他静静地坐着，直到空气里全是热腾腾的水蒸气，他的指尖被泡得肿胀发白。他从未感觉到如此洁净。他继续保持希望。[color=Silver]（*万事有起必有融合，Everything That Rises Must Converge，一本著名的短篇小说集）[/color]  
   
[hr]  
   
Matt睡着了，而Electra在那里。她微笑着吐出他的名字：[i][b]Matthew[/b][/i]。噢，她的微笑如同汽油，她唤他名字的方式是火星，而他就是根干柴。那也挺好。然而……然而她开始流血，毒药在她血管里，匕首穿过她心脏，她的双眼破天荒流露出恐惧：所有这些正在摧毁她躯体的事情本来都是冲着他去的。她死了，但死亡本来是为他准备的归宿。然后是棍叟的声音，[i][b]哎哟喂[/b][/i]，活像他真的认为他不止这么点出息。但棍叟的恶毒言辞被几声低嗥驱走。    
   
他醒过来，满身冷汗，下颌因为咬得太紧而疼痛。狗在房间的另一面，保持着距离没过来，但不断低低发出哀伤的声音。是它让他醒过来，让他摆脱噩梦。[i][b]乖狗狗。[/b][/i]狗安静下来，朝他奔来。[i][b]对不起，狗狗。我也不想吓着你。[/b][/i]狗舔舐着Matt的手，咸乎乎的。这条狗和Frank同住过一阵，所以这肯定不是它头一回在人类被困噩梦无法脱身的绝望声音中醒来。Matt叹气。Frank说过不准让狗上床，所以，Matt把毯子从床上扯下来，自己躺到地毯上。狗狗把身体紧紧缩成一个球，靠在Matt的膝弯后，将它坚硬的关节放在身下，安静呼吸，温暖而[i][b]鲜活[/b][/i]。Matt告诉自己，别太习惯现在的情况了。  
   
[i][b]你为什么会信任我？[/b][/i]Matt对着地毯轻声嘟囔，他也不知道他是在问狗还是在问Frank。此刻，Frank应该在密林的某一处，忙着杀人，也许还有放火。几乎铁定有放火。毕竟，Frank不是做事做半吊子的人，而这正是Matt憎恨他的地方之一。  
   
[hr]                               
   
Frank已经在北部的林子里待了两天了。他至少还需要再待两天才能把事情办好。他想着Murdock，当他清理他狙击枪的时候。当他双手不得闲，他的大脑会不由自主想起一些事，包括Murdock。不管是哪个笃信火焰和硫磺的清教徒想出[i][b]无所事事的双手做魔鬼的工作[/b][/i]这种箴言，他的想象力都还差了一点。  
   
在海外服役的时候，他想过的最坏结局无非是他失血过多死在黄沙里（来自狙击手的子弹，前苏联时代的火箭筒，土制炸弹爆开时射出的弹片和螺丝钉，无所谓，反正怎么个死法都是死，死就是终结了）而他们会把他装进棺材送还给他妻子。他那个时候以为死亡是他能遇到的最坏结局；现在回头一想，他那时候还真是天真得要命。死毕竟不一定是终结。  
   
他死过之后——在医院里，当他初次醒来，他有过迷惘，不知道自己是死是活。有一阵子他以为自己死了，并且心想不知道他究竟是落到了哪一边：天堂还是地狱。他死过之后——当护工送他回到家里，他意识到他无所谓，他意识到小学天主教义课程里教给他的那些关于地狱的知识也显得天真。这个世界让地狱都相形失色，说真的。  
   
也许Red也意识到了这一点。  
   
只不过，就Frank所知，Red并不会遭天罚——目前还是不会的。  
   
他曾经以为Matt就是魔鬼的化身，那一晚，在墓园里，当他以为这次他算是挂定了（结果他还是不懂死字怎么写，可能他永远都学不会了）。在那之前，Matt留给他的是另一种印象：他被人用铁链锁在天台却还在宣讲道德法律，完全是暴力和天真的奇异合体。你朝一个人的脑袋开枪指望向他灌输一点道理，他却从教堂的钟声里寻找奥义，还问你以前是去哪个教堂做礼拜，当你还年轻到愿意保持信仰保持虔诚的时候。你用枪抵住他的脑袋，他却不断地传播福音宣扬希望，崇高的字眼从染血的牙齿间往外蹦，活像个满心向往十字架殉难的殉道者，或者是手持利剑身后烈焰熊熊的纽约版堕落复仇天使。

事实上，他夹在两者之间，太像个普通的人，又活得太混乱，虽然他在努力挣扎拼命反抗。他想要世界黑白分明，但世界不黑也不白：世界是灰色的，永远都是。

远处传来轮胎轧在碎石路上的声音。Frank组装起狙击枪，通过目镜瞄准。该干正事了，


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Matt想要的是躺在沙发上。Max想要的是去散个步。

Max用力把鼻子往Matt的手掌下塞，仿佛它的鼻子是个楔子，直到它大大的脑袋钻到他手掌下。Matt让步了。他弯起五指抚摸着它有豁口的耳后。和前些天相比，Matt的感觉稍微好了那么一些些，没之前那么糟糕——这多多少少大概和他每晚睡眠时间现在超过了四小时有关。还有，他意识到，自从Max来了之后，他努力让自己一天至少吃上两顿像样子的饭，而这可能也是项新成就。Matt想要的是躺在沙发上，但他起身，穿上鞋：反正他和Max得去商店里买点鸡蛋了。

Matt带着狗去散了个步。

他们走在街角。Matt差点撞上了人，若不是Max及时把他朝左边拽了拽。Matt本能地在说对不起，然后他意识到，是Foggy。“对不起”死在了他喉咙口，但他还是努力把尸体吐了出来。倒不是说Foggy不配得到一句——或者更多句——对不起，只不过在那么多事情面前，“对不起”突然过于虚弱。

“你养了条狗。”

“呃。我其实是……在帮一个朋友临时照看它。”这之后，符合逻辑的问题（Matt几乎可以[i][b]听到[/b][/i]Foggy在脑子里问[i][b]什么朋友？[/b][/i]（因为Matt不剩下朋友了。）想到这里Matt瑟缩了一下。Foggy穿着西装，有档次的那种，面料摩擦的方式表明[i][b]本品不再含有化纤成分[/b][/i]。Foggy身上少了一种声音：他的头发以前会掠过领口。还有，他美发产品的味道也变了，现在是雪松柑橘味，比之前的香味昂贵。Foggy剪了头发，穿了新西装。Matt心想不知道他是不是也换了新领带，不再戴那些满是恐龙满是小鸭子的领带，改戴雅致的素色领带。但他不可能知道，除非他伸手摸，或者开口问，但他没有权利这样做。以前有，现在没有了。

Max用冰凉的鼻子顶着Matt的掌心，仿佛它能察觉到Matt的紧张。

“没事的，小伙子。”Matt对狗狗说。“Max，这是Foggy。Foggy，这是Max。”Foggy的心跳有点乱，而且还深吸了一口气。“怎么了？”Matt问。

“没什么。只不过——我有好一阵子没有见过你微笑了。”他清了清嗓子。

“你头发剪过了。”Matt本不想流露出感伤不舍。毕竟，他们现在已经不是大学生了，而且Nelson与Murdock律所也早已散伙。为了Foggy先前既叛逆又不切实际的发型而感伤不舍有点像是一把火烧掉自己从小长大的故居然后又哀叹怀旧。

“是啊，Jeri跟我说什么[i][b]要有职业范儿[/b][/i]，然后她的[i][b]客户[/b][/i]Jessica Jones花了差不多有二十分钟嘲笑我。考虑到那占用了我们两个人每人二十分钟的计费时间，我觉得我应该做点儿啥。我跟你说哟，这是二十世纪四十年代Bucky Barnes的发型。现在的小年轻潮人都剪成这样。才不是被洗脑之后的Bucky Barnes的发型哦。”Foggy瞥一眼手表，低声咒骂一句。“我得走了，不然会迟到。我约了人。我——你好好保重，唔？”约了人这事儿不是在撒谎，至少。Matt成功地忍住他拟就[i][b]计费小时[/b][/i]发表意见的冲动。

“我一定努力，Foggy。”Matt回答。他是真心的。但他走的时候仍不免胃里的钝痛。

[hr]

这条狗的直觉糟糕极了，Matt认为。当他们在公寓里的时候，Max亦步亦趋地跟着他。当他们出去的时候，Max总是在他前面，比他快一步。一开始，他以为是这条狗生性亲人。但有一次，Matt去咖啡店，Max半藏坐在他的椅子下，容忍好奇的陌生人抚摸它，但那些陌生人没有谁得到了它摇动的尾巴或者歪过去的脑袋。它把自己变成一桩雕像，冷淡，无动于衷，于是那些陌生人也兴致缺缺地离开。大多数人都觉得这条狗是导盲犬，这样，那些不请自来的抚摸都只是浅尝辄止。

Matt曾经以为这条狗信任他是因为它信任所有人，某种意义上是因为它还保持着犬类的天真，不曾认识到人类的残酷。结果，这条狗只信任Matt，只信任Matt和Frank。而这正如他所说，这是什么见鬼的直觉啊。要么是它偏好义警，要么是它擅长识别那些一团糟的人类。就像有的狗能闻得出癌症，或者肺结核，而Max闻得出的是情感缺失。

[hr]

当事情办完的时候，天在下雨。仓库却在燃烧，火苗吞噬了海洛因和Frank留在身后的尸首。城市在他前方展开，灯火被雨幕隔得迷离。每一次他离开纽约都相应伴随着一次归来。归来一次一次叠加，构成另一种的“回家”。每一次他离开，他携带武器；每一次他归来，他携带新伤口。他觉得小红能明白这种感觉，要是小红曾经离开过纽约的话。这感觉在你血脉里流淌，召唤你回家，即使你已经不再觉得纽约是你家了。在沙漠里的时候，他从人化身鬼魂：没有畏惧感，没有内疚心（[i][b]死人还能害怕什么？[/b][/i]）只有他进入城市的领域，他才又有了现实感，他的骨头开始疼，他感觉到自己的心又重新开始跳动，以一种参差的节奏，像是参差的天际线。然后，在中央公园里——自动步枪，血肉被撕裂的湿哒哒的声音，鲜血和火药的味道压倒了夏日的艳阳，一切又再度停止。

而现在呢？现在，在他身后有警笛在响（他身后永远有警笛在响）。他头一回没觉得自己是死人是那个爱尔兰人手持电钻钻穿他脚的时候。

[hr]

雷雨了。这是夏天常见的情况，总是在下午近傍晚的时候发生。天空阴沉下来，像是裂一道缝，咆哮着将洪水倾倒下来。

Max害怕打雷。

它耸起背，身体紧紧贴着Matt的身体，全身都在抖动，剧烈地喘气，但它还是努力挡在Matt和即将发生的事情之间，又或者，它是在确保Matt不会离开它。Max经历过太多人离开它。

Matt将被子铺在浴缸里，抱起Max，将它放进去。这是Matt经常做的事情，在他小时候，当声音大到难以忍受。这样不能隔绝所有的声音，只能让它变得沉闷一点，给人一个安全又自在的庇护所。他曾经假装这是一艘船，带他前往别的地方，带他前往[i][b]天涯海角[/b][/i]。Matt一直都很擅长把自己蜷缩得小小的躲在角落，想办法让自己不被看见。现在，他和Max一起坐在浴缸里，拍打着狗狗的肩膀，仿佛他能用自己的两只手平复狗狗的颤抖。他闭上眼，吸入潮湿泥土、臭氧以及狗身上的朴实气味。

当Matt听到靴子踩在消防梯上的时候，风暴已经基本过去了。听到声音的Matt紧张起来，但来的人是Frank。他全身都湿透了，Matt听得到他靴子里的水声，但他依然闻起来满身烟熏火燎气。Matt漫想着不知得动用多少炸药才能让东西在这种天气里烧着。

“嘿，Frank。”Max跳出浴缸，爪子敲打着瓷砖，小跑过去，紧紧贴住Frank，尾巴欢快地狂摇。

“嘿，小红。”然后他喃喃地说：“嘿，Max，嘿小家伙，嘿，嘿，乖狗狗。”Matt从浴缸里站起来，递给Frank一条毛巾，然后将浴室水槽下的急救箱拖出来。他的动作一气呵成，他甚至都没有去细想。

“你想要我帮你包扎么？我见过你的技术。我不觉得它能搞定你眉骨上方的刀伤。”

“你是对我的[i][b]技术[/b][/i]有什么意见么？”

“上次你缝合你的二头肌，你把针叼在[i][b]嘴里[/b][/i]，用一把[i][b]猎刀[/b][/i]割断线头。可能我是个瞎子不假，但我很难做得比那更糟糕了。”

闻言，Frank笑了一声。“我已经三十六小时没合过眼了。我不想争来争去把这个时间变成四十八。所以，行吧，唱诗班男孩，由得你。但你最好别把我的帅气面孔给毁容了。”

他让Frank坐在沙发上；Max半坐半躺在Frank的大腿上，Matt则坐在咖啡桌的边上。这样子，Frank可以面朝窗口窗口，他血淋淋的那一边脸颊朝着Matt。

Matt用指尖探索着伤口的边缘。它是一道弧形的伤口，贯穿了Frank的眉骨，在眼眶骨的突出边缘堪堪停下。伤口很利落，源自刀锋，或者弹片，而非另一个男人的拳头。它仍在渗血。Matt拿纱布擦掉凝固的血迹。在他手下，Frank闭上眼，没有躲闪。他的下颚咬紧了，当Matt拿针穿过皮肤的时候。但他一动不动，只是慢慢地平静地呼吸着，通过带伤的嘴唇和紧咬的牙关。Matt一面给第一针打结，一面意识到这还是他头一回触碰Frank的脸。至少是第一次直接用手触碰，没有戴他的战斗手套，也不是用攥紧的拳头。他用右手缝针，打着石膏的左手稳住Frank的脸。活像Frank需要人帮忙稳住。活像Frank会闪身躲开任何事情：无论针或者子弹，或者碘酒，或者Matt的双手。针脚是一条平稳的线，在Frank脸上的纵横地图上增加了一道新的地标。Matt的双手是暖的，而Frank被雨浇得冰冷；Matt觉得可以用自己的指尖烧焦他：又一根伸向缓燃导火索的火柴。但他保持着自己的双手稳定。他不再是孩子，而他手下的也不是他父亲的伤口，但这事儿就像骑自行车，或者拳击的路数，一旦学会，你的身体不会忘记。

他身上有一部分在哀悼Frank失去的东西——Foggy在庭审时描述的那个男人，年纪轻轻就离开纽约投身战争，在沙漠里、山脉间、罂粟花田内，罂粟花的颜色在日光照耀下更加像鲜血流淌。那个男人击败了一切风险回到了家乡，活着，全须全尾。那个男人身着军装，为了某个信念——而非私仇——抛头颅洒热血。那个男人有家，也有家人。但Matt只能以抽象的方式悼念那个不复存在的男人：悼念一个你从未遇见过的人注定只能以抽象的方式。但眼前这个男人是由之前那个已死男人遗留下的尘埃拼合的。他已经被击碎过；现在的他满是锐利的棱角和曝露的白骨，所以他无法被再次击碎。Matt的手所触及之处全都成灰成尘；他的手有毁灭性。他是一口永远不会干涸的井，井里头源源不断冒出来的是虚空；他是具有反向力量的迈达斯王。不过，一个本身就是由灰由尘由碎玻璃由铸枪金属构成的男人——这样的人也许他可以触摸，哪怕只是为了实感到他指尖的鲜血。若连这个都实现不了，Matt大概只能去寻找另一种方式缓慢地自毁了。[color=Silver]（*迈达斯王可以点物成金。）[/color]

等他打好最后一个线结，Frank去冲澡——浴缸里现在已经没有狗也没有被子——去冲掉剩下的血迹和雨水。Matt泡了咖啡，因为他们现在需要来点儿咖啡（如若不然，他们晚点儿也需要来点儿咖啡的），而Max坐在毯子上看。Matt打开收音机，以低音量调着频道，直到他从滋滋的杂音里找到了新闻频道，因为，不管Frank去的是哪里，既然他纵了火，这事儿肯定会上头条新闻并且在收音机上播报的，而Matt想要知道伤亡的情况。（[i][b]五名死者。[/b][/i]）Matt感觉有一点难受：他是同谋，但，他的难受不完全是因为这。他想起的是三个礼拜之前的一段回忆：一个孩子躺在一条肮脏的后巷里，奄奄一息。他是瘾君子，没错，但他毕竟只有十六岁。他的心跳迟缓，呼吸潮湿，因为鸦片成分让那孩子的大脑遗忘人体该如何呼吸。而心肺复苏术在现实里并没有在电影里那么好用，特别是当身携纳洛酮的医护人员仍在几个街区之外的情况下。当他听见有五名死者时，他的念头，第一个念头和最本能的念头，是：[i][b]好极了。[/b][/i]他相信希望。他相信第二次机会。他[i][b]真的[/b][/i]相信。然而他最先冒出的冲动念头是恶毒的快乐。这正是他内心深处罪恶感翻江倒海的原因。[color=Silver]（*纳洛酮， 用于缓解鸦片类药物摄入过量的药品）[/color]

洗完澡出来的Frank闻起来像是Matt从药店里买的洗发水和肥皂的味道。

“在新闻里跟踪我呢？我受宠若惊啊。”

“唔。新闻说你杀了坏蛋。”

“我就是坏蛋，小红。”（他说话的方式显得他是真心相信这一点的；他的心跳那么平稳。但是，有人相信的事情并不表示它就是真的。）

“你不看报的么？Karen说我们这些纽约人个个都是英雄。”对，没错，Matt就是故意用言语去刺激他。

“[i][b]英雄[/b][/i]。”Frank吐出“[i][b]英雄[/b][/i]”这个词活像吐出嘴里的脏东西。至于Matt，Matt没办法揽镜自照，但他知道镜子里不会有英雄。诚然，他期望自己能成为英雄，然而期望成为英雄并不代表他就是英雄。这才是他们的身份——幸存者。等到所有其他的冲动念头都消失时，他们依然会亮出他们碎裂的牙齿，战斗；等到他们无力战斗时，他们会带着靴子上的血迹和双手双膝上的鲜血继续朝着自由的方向往前爬。但，关于幸存者有一点很是不好：幸存者的内疚感完全让人扛不住。

Matt大笑，从他嘴里出来的笑声有点苦涩。

“Karen并不是土生土长的纽约人。”准确地说，这句话并不是批评Karen；Frank会懂他这话的意思。土生土长的纽约人血脉里会有一种理解，对这座城市里的事物本质深入骨髓的理解。“而且她是个乐观主义者。”

“我今晚宰了五个人。我以后也不会手软。我不是英雄，我就是藏在床底下的吓人怪兽。”

“那我算是什么呢？” 

“你？”Matt能从Frank的口吻里听出来，他的嘴唇上挑成一个微带嘲讽的笑容。“你是无畏之人。”

这句话让Matt真心地大笑出声。报纸上又给他取了个新名字，甚至比“[i][b]地狱厨房的恶魔[/b][/i]”更加不准确。

“耶稣啊。”（他呼唤了主的名字，而这不算无故妄称主的名字，既然Frank Castle本人正在他的厨房里。）“去睡觉，Frank。”他这句话并不以询问的方式说出，而Frank也没有和他争。

Frank睡在沙发上，Matt则上了床。他们躺下来，但黑夜里，Max在他俩之间来回转悠，爪子敲打着硬木地板，试图同时照看他们两个，直到Matt忍无可忍地改将自己塞到扶手椅上，以便Max终于可以在他和Frank之间躺下睡觉。 

次日早上，Frank和狗狗离开了。Matt没有（他不能）开口请他们留下。他们离开之后，公寓比Matt记忆里的更加空。他继续躺了一会儿，在Frank在沙发上留下的空洞内，用依然有着Max味道的被子。他闭上眼，只是呼吸。Matt想要停留在这里，停留在空洞内，永永远远。但Matt起身。

他去散了个步。

太阳冒出来，空气里有山茱萸的味道。[color=Silver]（*山茱萸，dogwood，直译会是狗狗木）[/color]

作者注：

这个或许算是有法式吐司故事的后续。至少你可以这样想。后面还有章节，不过要等我写完（换句话说：可能不是一时半会儿的事。）[color=Silver]（*有法式吐司故事指[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460369[/url]）[/color]  
标题来自Hozier的《It Will Come Back》：  
“没有养着它留下它的打算就别敞开大门让它进来，老天啊，别对它示好。  
亲爱的，别给它喂吃的，否则，它一定会再回来。”  
（若是你给什么东西取了名字，你就得养着它留下它，Frank，而你老是叫他小红。）

译者注：

我最近没力气更It takes a village，但是抽空把这个故事的第三章补完了。如前所述，原文仅到第三章，所以译文已追平进度。原文后面还会不会有，可能悬乎。话说回来这个故事吸引我本身也不是因为跌宕情节，而是那种有点冷淡平稳但是又锋利的叙事方式。从这个意义上说，我觉得原文停留在此处也不是不可以。  
PS，最近出差住XXX Castle，开会在Midland XXX；我这个罚夜罚爱好者简直是被这些细节萌到哭。T。T  
啊，忘了大喊一声：[b][color=Red]依然跪求不要在回帖里剧透DD3[/color][/b]，谢谢各位！

[attachimg]92217[/attachimg]


End file.
